


secret santa

by bruises



Series: christmas 2015 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Secret Santa, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I still don’t know what to buy Kira,” Erica sighs, letting herself fall backwards onto the couch. “We’re exchanging gifts <i>tomorrow</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	secret santa

“I still don’t know what to buy Kira,” Erica sighs, letting herself fall backwards onto the couch. “We’re exchanging gifts _tomorrow_.”

Malia shrugs. “It’s easy, just buy her a plushie or something cute.”

“But that seems too simple. I could get her some candles, or maybe some clothes? But what if she doesn’t like them?” She groans and rubs her eyes. “I’m not doing the pack secret santa next year.”

Her girlfriend chuckles. “That’s what you said last year when you couldn’t think of a gift for Lydia.”

“Well this time I mean it! I’m obviously terrible at choosing gifts,” Erica says, sighing once more.

Malia gets up off the couch suddenly and walks over to the bench where her keys are. “We’re going shopping, come on.”

“Do we have to?” 

It takes some effort, but Malia manages to drag Erica away from the couch and get some shoes on. Erica’s grumpy but she follows her girlfriend out to their car and gets in. She lets Malia drive her to the shopping center but she sits in the car with her arms folded.

“Come on, let’s try this store,” Malia suggests.

Erica looks around and realizes that they’re in a clothing store. She panics; she doesn’t know what size Kira’s clothes are. She could guess, but she doesn’t want to mess up something like this.

“Why are we here?” Erica asks. 

As she says that, she turns around and sees a skirt that would really, really suit Kira and her stomach flips.

Malia smiles at her. “I’ve borrowed Kira’s clothes a bunch of times, I know what size she is.”

“Oh,” Erica replies. “I was thinking about getting her this skirt.”

With a nod, Malia looks through the rack for the right one. “What else?”

She grins at Malia and walks around the store.  Erica picks out a lot purples and creams, thinking that they’ll suit Kira best. Malia follows her around with handfuls of clothes. She sneakily picks out some things for Malia and tells her that they’re for Kira. 

They pay for everything and make their way over to the food court. Malia gets herself a berry smoothy and Erica gets an iced coffee.

“Kira’s going to love those,” Malia says, gesturing to the bag.

Erica beams. “I hope she does! Thanks for helping with everything.

“It’s no big deal,” Malia shrugs, putting her keys into the car door.

When they get home, Erica starts wrapping things right away. She’s careful to wrap some things in separate lots so that Malia doesn’t get suspicious. 

The next day comes and everyone is sitting around the tree waiting to open their gifts. Erica’s knee is jiggling; she can’t wait to open her gift and she can’t wait for Kira to open her gift. 

“Merry Christmas, Erica,” Scott smiles, handing Erica a gift box.

Erica immediately looks down at the gift tag and sees her girlfriend’s handwriting. She turns her head to Malia so fast she sees circles. Malia blushes and grins at Erica.

“So that’s why you wouldn’t tell me?!” Erica laughs, running to her girlfriend and kisses her.

Malia laughs. “You haven’t even opened it yet.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
